hide and go peek
by alphabeta4
Summary: Hotaru is "it" for hide and go seek and Mikan is the hider. After a while she finds mikan with someone else. Will she let this opportunity slide? Of course not, After all she IS hotaru, the queen of blackmail.


Author's note: This is the first fanfic I ever created so PLEASE go easy on me (I'm still an amateur)!! X0 but still I want you all to R&R. This is dedicated to my favourite gakuen alice couple, MxN and my favourite snooping character Hotaru!!

Disclaimer- I don't own gakuen alice, so give all your praises to Tachibana Higuchi.

HIDE AND GO PEEK

It had been a crisp cold autumn afternoon but now night in the Alice academy as a dark-haired girl sat on her bed with her ever so famous camera and tape recorder in hand, the one and only instruments that she used for blackmailing. She watched the camera revealing some of the raw footage she caught earlier that afternoon. With every moment unveiling, a smile crept up her lips.

"I am going to be rich."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

EARLIER THAT AFTERNOON

Hotaru Imai had never been fond of her best friend's childish games. But nevertheless she was always dragged into them. A recent one being hide and go seek. She was "it."

As she counted from 1- 20, Mikan ran being the only hider.

"I guess I can test out my latest invention," said Hotaru as she breathes out a sigh. A fluff of moist came from her pink lips that were stinging from the cold. She absentmindedly pulled her scarf up to cover her neck and mouth.

She had been working on the invention since the night before and it had been a huge success. It was called the "baka finder." It senses the nearest and the biggest idiot even if they are on the other side of town. "Baka", "baka", "baka" it said as the machine dragged Hotaru behind a bush leading into secluded area covered with trees. There she saw Mikan sitting (and probably hiding), resting her head on a tree.

She was about to jump out so Mikan would end this ridiculous game, but she saw a shadow approaching that she stayed silent, watching.

The shadow turned out to be Natsume's. "What was he doing here with…" Her thoughts were stopped with the sudden sound of shouting. She couldn't hear what they were fighting about so she decided to move closer. As Hotaru took a step, she accidentally stepped on a twig that made a deafening sound if you were trying to spy on someone.

"Opps"

This got their attention and they stopped shouting at each other, so Hotaru laid down, flat hugging the ground as if she was hugging for her life. Luckily Mikan and Natsume let this little incident slide over their shoulders and started to talk again. But as Hotaru regained her sitting position, she noticed that they weren't screaming at each other anymore. In fact, they were staring at each other as if they were admiring the other person.

After the faint "beep" sound of Hotaru's camera, Natsume lifted both of his hands to cupped Mikan 's cheeks. At that action Mikan looked very flushed as she slowly began to glow a faint shade of pink. Hotaru was so busy savouring this moment that she hadn't took notice that she had lost her scarf and was shivering under the wrath of the cold, merciless autumn wind.

She decided to leave the two couple alone and her camera under the bush to capture every moment. The last thing she saw was Natsume covering Mikan's lips into his. The scene disappeared into those violet-eyes of hers as she ran into the building to get a warmer jacket and of course, a scarf.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hotaruuuu!!!!" yelled Mikan as Hotaru hastily grabbed her camera from the spot she was watching Mikan a few minutes ago. It left three little dents in the ground from the tripod the camera was standing on.

"I thought that you had stopped looking for me so I came looking for you!!" beamed Mikan. Suddenly she blushed.

Hotaru just looked at her friend with a smile on her face but Mikan was oblivious to it. But she did notice that her childhood friend was shaking slightly.

"Hotaru you're shivering, no wonder you stopped looking for me, you got cold," said Mikan as her smile turned lopsided "I'm sorry for ruining your day!"

"No you're wrong, I actually had a great day today" Her violet eyes seemed to reveal nothing as Mikan eyed her.

"A great day indeed" she thought once more.

THE END

More Author's notes- Well there you have it my first ever fanfic. If I didn't do something right please don't hesitate to review. For any gakuen alice fans out there, if I get any of the character's personalities mixed up please tell me. I'm only on episode 14 on the anime so…


End file.
